Their Secret
by edwardsgirl365
Summary: Isabella and Edward have hated each other since the day he pushed her into the sandbox. What happens when she starts seeing a different side of him? Will she fall in love, like every other girl does, or will she resist him? Only time will tell.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Stephanie Myers. Plot line is mine. **

_"I miss you."_

The text was short, simple, and right to the point. This time I wasn't going to text her back, I was going to stick to my guns. I glanced at my phone reading the text for a second time before deleting it. Of course I missed her too, but I wasn't kidding about what I told her.

_"Please, just talk to me?" _

She texted again making me give a sigh falling to my bed. It had been two weeks since I had given her the ultimatum. It was either she tell Alice we were in a relationship - if that's what you would call it - or we ended it. In my opinion it completely fair. We'd been sneaking around since the begging of summer, and now, it's almost the end of Christmas break. We've been sneaking around for almost eight months.

_"Fine. I'm coming over for Alice's New Years party. See you there? Or not." _

She was pissed. What right did she have to be mad at me? All I wanted to do was end the secret. I know none of this started out going this direction, I know neither of us thought we would actually mean something to one another, but it happened. I grabbed my phone reading the last two texts.

_"Tell Alice about us." _

I texted simply waiting till it said she read the message. Knowing her she wouldn't actually tell Alice, she was going to read the message, and ignore it. Kind of like I was doing to her. I understood why she was keeping whatever we were doing a secret, when it was only sex. Alice didn't need to know about that, no one did. But the second it became more than sex, we should have told at least Alice, or we should have stopped.

_"Stop by the party. I need to see you."_

I closed my eyes tossing the phone on the night stand. I contemplated turning off my phone, ultimately deciding against it. Like it or not I needed to see her just as bad as she needed to see me.

**_A/N: This is the Prolouge. Chapter One will be up tonight at some point because this is so short. Anyways, chapter one will pick up at the begging of summer. Don't forget to review._**

**_~XOXOXO _**


	2. Chapter One: Before New York

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Stephanie Myers. Plot line is mine**

"Remind me why I decided to spend the whole summer with you?" I questioned Alice while she finished the last curl to my long brown hair. Something told me spending the entire summer at the Cullen house, was not going to be the amazing summer my mom planned for us before canceling yet again.

"Because you love me," she said handing me the lip gloss. "You're going to be spending the entire summer in New York. We'll go to wild college parties, get drunk, and talk to people we don't know about wildly personal things," she said before backing away looking at her masterpiece.

"We're spending the entire summer with your egotistical, arrogant, asshole of a brother." Alice only rolled her eyes at my colorful description of her brother. Edward, and I have known each other just as long as I've known Alice, because our mothers were best friends at one point.

While Alice and I were the best of friends from day one, Edward and I couldn't stand each other. Over the years, I'd grown to like him less and less. My feelings for him were at a pure hatred.

"We're also going to be with Rosalie, and Emmett," she said blowing on my eyelids. "Carlisle has us booked on a flight for mid afternoon. Edward's going away party starts about now," She said looking at her clock. "Although I'm not even sure why we're throwing him a going away party, he's coming back with us to go to college in Seattle," she ranted slightly annoyed at the fact that everyone in the high school was probably going to show up.

"Please, he needs to say goodbye to all his girlfriends," I said making Alice chuckle slightly. As much as Alice loved her brother, she also liked that someone in this town wasn't falling all over his feet. Edward, was like the teenage heartthrob of our small town. You know the type that's in every single movie. The guy that's a complete asshole, and just gets away with it because he's gorgeous.

"You're probably right," she chuckled. "Senior year, here we come," she said shaking her head. Part of me was shocked that Charlie was letting me leave for the entire summer to go to New York, with virtually no parental supervision. Carlisle and Esme told him they would be coming to check in on us periodically, but let's be honest here, two seventeen year old girls, in New York alone? A big reason he was letting me go was probably because he didn't want to think about Renee leaving.

"And so they emerge from the bedroom," Esme said with a smile looking me up, and down giving a smile. Esme was like a second mother to me, she knew how often I dressed up. Most the time my waist length brown hair was pulled back in a messy pony tail, and my face wasn't covered in make up. Although whenever Alice did my hair, it fell into perfect ringlets, and my face was always covered in make up. She always made me look at least fifty times better than usual.

"Parent's aren't allowed down at the guest house," she said with a light roll of her eyes. Carlisle and Esme were the worlds coolest parents. They had this rule were the kids were allowed to drink, as long as it was in the house. Although, if you got caught being drunk, they let you stay the night in jail. They've done it to Edward on more than on occasion. "You two have fun," she called as Alice dragged me from the main house.

"Looks like everyone's already there. I wonder if Jaspers here," she said placing her hands over her heart. Alice has had a crush on Jasper since the moment he moved here. How the hell Jasper and Edward were best friends I would never understand, they were nothing alike.

"Jasper is wherever Edward is," I said pointing to the group of people. "He's right there," I said as we walked into the house. Alice gave a smile walking over to the fully stalked bar.

"Newbie rules," Edward announced walking over. We'd never been allowed to come to any of Edward's party because he didn't want to deal with babysitting his sister. Alice only rolled her eyes placing her hands on her hips. "You two get to plat spin the bottle. It's harmless, but there's slightly different rules," he said with a slight smile.

"Tell them then," Alice said crossing her arms.

"It's like a game or Truth or Dare - but we don't do truth - because who the hell tells the truth anymore? So it's dare, and the dare's aren't kiddie dares. Anytime you pass, you take a shot," he answered casually making Alice give a ear to ear smile.

"Let's go Bro," she said linking her arm through his as he walked to the game room. Something was telling me this was a bad idea on so many different levels, but as Alice said earlier, this summer we were making memories, We weren't just going to sit around her house eating chips. We were going to New York, going to have hot one night stands, and get so drunk we can't remember what happened the night before. We were going to be different in New York. This summer we weren't going to be the two geeks.

"Newbie alert," Edward called announcing our arrival. "Go easy on these two, and for warning, anyone fucks with my sister, you will be getting thrown out," he called glancing at everyone in the circle. "Let the games begin," he said taking a seat on the couch next to Tanya. Alice and I sat on the couch with Jasper, probably making Alice go gooey inside.

As fate would have it, Edward had first turn spinning the bottle, and it landed on me.

"I could dare you to provoke a wasps nest again," Edward said recalling the summer before entering middle school. Alice had made us all play truth or dare, and I wasn't about to back down. Needless to say, I spent the rest of the afternoon in a hospital bed. "That would be rude though," He said tapping his fingers against his chin. "Tyler what should her dare be?" He questioned looking over to Tyler, one of the co-captians of the football team.

"Well a little girl on girl action never hurt anyone," he retorted making Edward give a smile.

"Bella, I dare you to kiss Tanya. Should we pour you a shot instead?" Edward said in an almost taunting voice making me give a smile. The thing about Edward is that he knows my buttons so well, he knows exactly what provokes me. Not taking a dare, is something that virtually goes undone.

"Oh Eddy boy," I said leaning over the table. "You underestimate me, as always," I said pulling Tanya closer to me placing a not so innocent kiss on her lips. "However a shot would be greatly appreciated," I said grabbing the bottle of Jack from his hands.

"Looks like you've had some practice at that," Tyler noted raising an eyebrow. Anyone who went to Forks high knew, I wasn't lining up all the boys. I only shrugged my shoulders spinning the bottle taking a swig of the Jack.

"Jasper," I said licking my lips. "Now let's think about this for a moment," I announced making him give a smile. "Since I'm a newbie I've got something to prove," I said crossing my legs. "Originality will probably end up scoring me some points," I said making him lean closer to me.

"Originality is dead, sweetheart," he retorted his lips inches from mine.

"Well then I guess you to give Alice a kiss. A real kiss, one that'll make us blush watching you," I said making Alice go wide eyed. Jasper looked over to Alice raising an eyebrow as if he were questioning if he should pass.

"It's your dare," she retorted smiling at me. Jasper shrugged his shoulders leaning over Alice,giving her a kiss that looked like the kind you only see on TV. You all know the kind I'm talking about, the one with tongue, and more intentions then a simple kiss. It's the kind of kiss with the intention of never stopping.

"Woah," Alice said as soon as he pulled away making almost everyone give a slight chuckle.

"Well, well, well," Jasper said the bottle landing on Tanya. "As usual the bottle must love you," he said flashing her a wicked grin. "I don't have to go easy on you," He said leaning back on the couch. "Do a body shot off of Tyler," he said shrugging his shoulders. "I'm saving the good ones."

"Alright Tyler," Tanya said grabbing the bottle of Jack. "Let us see those washboard abbs," she said pushing him so that he was leaning back, before removing his shirt. "A shot of Jack," she said pouring it on him as she sucked it off in a way that made even Alice give a slight blush.

"Something tells me this is going to lead to blow jobs in the bathroom," I whispered shuddering slightly at the thought of giving a perfect stranger a blow job.

"Bella, this bottle really likes you," she said leaning back on the couch. "I want you to blindfold Edward, and kiss him in three places," she said making Edward raise an eyebrow at her. "Thing is, I tell you where to kiss, and you have to accept or decline before knowing where," she said crossing her legs waving a bottle of tequila in her fingers.

"Where's a blindfold?" I questioned making Jasper give a clap of the hands.

"Sweetheart, this isn't going to be a kiss on the cheek," Jasper announced making my face go completely red.

"Blindfold," I said holding my hands out. I wasn't about to back down from a dare from Tanya. You could say we weren't the best of friends, in fact we sort of hated each other.

"If you insist," Tanya said handing me a blindfold from the nightstand next to her. Edward let me wrap the blindfold around his eyes as Tanya pointed to the room closest to the area we were playing in. "Now," she said after closing the door making Edward sit on the bed alone. "I want you to kiss him on the lips, with tongue, like you're making out," she explained loud enough for everyone passing by, and the group we were playing with to hear. "Then your going to kiss his chest. The last place I'm going to ask you to kiss is going to be the spot right above his cock," she said with a smile.

"Anything else?" I questioned crossing my arms.

"After you're done, we get to grill Edward on if you're a good kisser. You might want to at least try a little harder than you did with me," she whispered in my ear before giving a slight wink opening the bedroom door.

"Why you play this game is beyond me," I muttered under my breath making Edward give a chuckle.

"It forces you to try new things," he answered leaning back casually.

"Well whatever the reason, it's dumb," I said straddling his lap. "I swear to god Edward If I feel a boner you're dead fucking meat," I said making him shrug his shoulders.

"The thought of you gets me anything but hard. Trust me," He retorted making me roll my eyes bringing his mouth to mine. I've heard all the girls talk about being with Edward, kissing him, and anything else. They all talk about how God like his mouth is, how it takes them to highs they've never been to before. Now I understood what they were talking about.

The man might be a complete and utter dick, but the way he was kissing me made me forget that I hated him with every ounce of my being. I pulled away lifting up his shirt exposing his perfectly sculpted chest to me. I've seen Edward walk around shirtless millions of times, so the sight really wasn't shocking. I placed a light kiss on his stomach unbuttoning the top of his pants bringing them down low enough to see the spot right above his cock, kissing it smiling slightly.

"Apparently the thought of me does get you hard," I whispered in his ear. "Might want to take care of that. Is the newbie free to go do what I want?" I questioned knowing after you completed a few dares you were always free to leave.

"You and Alice can go," he basically hissed as I walked out walking over to Alice.

"Ali," I sing sang walking out. "Let's go where the good drinks are," I said pulling her from the couch. "Edward's being gracious enough to let us leave." Alice linked her arm through mine saying a quick goodbye to Jasper leading me into the main living room.

The thing about the Cullen's is they were rich. They were the kind of rich people can only dream about being. Their guest house is bigger than my house, I didn't even want to know what the place in New York looked like. They probably rented out some over the top, house, with an amazing view. Not that I'm complaining.

"Bella, is that you?" Mike questioned walking over to Alice and I. I gave a slight wave as Alice handed me a red cup, filled with something that looked like punch, and smelled like Vodka. "You look hot tonight," he said his eyes focused on the cleavage that showed through the shirt I was wearing.

"As opposed to any other night?" I questioned raising an eye brow.

"You know what I mean," he said hitting me in the shoulder. Mike has been one of my closest friends since kindergarden. The thing about a small town like this is that you know people their entire lives. You grow up with them, and it's not a bad thing, it's just nothing exciting. You never learn anything new.

"Bella," Tanya called making Mike back away slowly.

"Tanya, chill," Jasper said close behind her. "Edward, she's going to kill her," he called making Edward walk over examining the situation. I didn't know what was going on, all I knew is that Tanya had the craziest eyes I'd ever seen.

"Keep your hands off of Edward," she hissed shoving against me. "If I find out your sleeping with him, I'm going to fucking murder you!" She hissed Jasper trying to make her keep her distance.

"One thing you don't need to worry about is me falling for Edwards tricks," I said calmly sipping the drink Alice gave me. "Unlike you, I won't be some pathetic girl begging for his affection at every turn. I won't be all over him at parties while he's flirting with some other girl, and I won't let him treat me like crap," I said watching her eyes flash a flat black color.

"You stupid bitch," she hissed.

"Alright," Edward said stepping in the middle of us. "Tanya we're done," he said rolling his eyes grabbing my arm. "You need to get out of her sight before she finds the knives," he hissed dragging me out to the front yard. Once he got me to the front yard I shoved against him so he was no longer holding me sitting on a rock.

"You've got great taste in women, Edward. Really, top notch," I joked.

"Tanya's great in bed," he said shrugging his shoulders. "You've got a mouth on you," he noted raising an eyebrow. "When the hell did you become so... what's the word I'm looking for? Ballsy?" He questioned leaning against the wall.

_"About_ the same time I stopped caring what people thought of me," I answered honestly.

"It's hot," he said not looking anywhere near me. "Alice is coming," he said nodding to his sister who was running over to me.

"Stop harassing Bella," she said shoving her brother in the chest. "And stop making Jasper handle your light work," she called after him.

"As much fun as this hasn't been," I laughed getting off the rock. "I think I'll leave the parting for New York. You've got the fake I.D's right?" I questioned raising an eye brow at her. Alice and I planned on being two not so innocent teenage girls, and with every given moment it was sounding better and better.

"Of course," she said wrapping her arm around me. "Let's go to bed. We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow." I could only nod my head in agreement, my mind stuck on those two simple words Edward had said to me. In that moment, I knew I was in trouble. After all, I could hate the boy as much as I wanted, that didn't take me away from the fact that - when he wanted to be - he was completely charming.


	3. Chapter Two: When In New York

_**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Stephanie Myers. Plot line is mine. **_

"The View is amazing," Alice basically screamed when we finally got to the summer house. Carlisle and Esme, must have been down here to check the place out at some point, because it looked like something Esme would decorate. "You can see all the business's, the little boutiques, and the coffee shops." Alice was basically jumping up and down with joy.

"New York summer, here we come," I said standing next to her looking out the window. She was right about one thing, the view was amazing. I looked around the apartment noticing it was just about as big as the guest house. "Although this is big for an apartment," I noted walking into the kitchen.

"Esme insisted on a Villa," he said leaning against the Island. "More spacious. Since we're spending two months here she wanted us to be comfortable. Aro is going to be checking in on us, one of Carlisle's friends. He's a bit of a creep," he warned walking into the living room.

"Ground rules," Alice announced grabbing both of our attention immediately. "You two will suck it up and get along for the summer. Rosalie and Emmett will be down sometime tonight. Bella and I are sharing a room, unless you want to sleep in the living room. Edward, if you bring random girls home, I want them gone in the morning," she ranted glancing at the two of us. "No fighting."

"I'lll do my best," I said not exactly promising anything. "But I can't promise not to fight at all in two months. I mean, have you met us?" I questioned motioning to Edward and I. The main reason we didn't get along is because we pushed each others buttons to the extreme without even knowing it. Okay, maybe we did know we just didn't care.

"Fine," Alice said looking at the unpacked suit cases. "Let's go to lunch, we should find a small cafe and eat there," she said basically jumping up and down for joy.

"Emmett and Rosalie just got in," Edward announced waving his phone in his hand. "Their eating at some Cafe, called La'Bells. I'm going to stick around here and unpack." I gave a slight cringe rolling my eyes.

"Why don't we all go out to dinner?" I questioned pointing to the unpacked bags.

"Would you two kill each other if I left you alone for thirty minutes?" She questioned raising an eye brow. "I don't want Emmett and Rosalie getting lost. You know how Emmett is," she said rolling her eyes slightly. Her oldest brother wasn't the best person about following instructions. Most the time he took a million wrong turns, and then refused to ask for help. Typical man if you ask me.

"If you come home to a dead man on the floor I cannot be held responsible," I joked making Alice put her hands on her hips. "We'll be fine without you referee. I'm just going to unpack a few things," I announced hauling the four of our suit cases into the room closest to the bathroom. Knowing Rosalie, we needed this room, because if she got in the bathroom before us, we would never get to use it.

"I'll be back," she called walking out of the door. Alice and Edward have been to New York loads of times. Most the time when Carlisle had business here, they tagged along. Alice came to shop, Edward came to get away. "No killing allowed," She hollered before actually leaving.

"Truce?" Edward questioned leaning against the door frame. "Not forever obviously, but just for the summer," he added shrugging his shoulders. "You like me being here about as much as I do. It's the only way Carlisle and Esme would let you two come, thought."

"Truce meaning what exactly. Your version probably isn't the same as mine."

"You know, we actually attempt to get along. I bet we've got more in common than you think." I gave a slight chuckle shaking my head. Edward and I had about as much in common as Rosalie and I had, which was nothing. How Rosalie and I were even friends was beyond me. "I'm serious," he said sitting next to me. "It's probably why we don't get along. We're too much alike," he went on making me shake my head.

"Fine, truce. Don't forget it's only for the summer. Oh, and by the way, you and I have nothing in common," I said hearing the door open. "Apparently Alice was nervous about us being alone," I said watching Emmett walk in.

"Look what the wind blew in," Emmett said walking into my bedroom.

"Look what the cat dragged in," I retorted wrapping my arms around his neck. Emmett and I, had always gotten along. He was like the older brother I never had. When he left for collage it killed me almost as much as it killed Alice. "If it's possible I think you got bigger," I said giving a smile. If I hadn't known Emmett I would probably be terrified of him. He looks more like a professional wrestler than a waiter.

"You finally filled out, I see," he said giving a slight chuckle. Emmett hasn't seen me since my awkward years in middle school. I personally think middle school was just a bad time for everyone. "Now I have two girls to look after," he said bringing Rosalie into his arms.

"Fighting off the boys isn't something you have to do. I'm sure my award winning personality will fight them off for you," I said making Rosalie chuckle before she threw her arms around me.

"Oh please, you're like the nicest person in Forks," she said sitting on the couch.

"Oh, Bella's quite a bitch now. Unbearable really," Edward spoke up a teasing edge to his voice. "Still the same girl who can't say no to a dare though." There was a hint of a crooked smile on his lips making me roll my eyes. Alice gave a chuckle nodding her head in agreement.

"What did you do to her this time, and did you happen to get it on video?" Emmett joked sitting next to Rosalie.

"You remember the Dare game right?" Edward questioned sitting next to me.

"You did not make them play that game," Emmett laughed slapping his thigh.

"Oh, but I did. Bella here kissed a girl."

"I kissed Tanya. I'm not even sure she's human, let alone a girl," I defended a blush coming to my cheeks.

"She's totally blushing," Emmett joked hitting my arm lightly.

"Am not," I lied covering my cheeks, which were turning about fifty different shades of red.

"Are to," Rosalie said with a chuckle.

"You guys suck," I said still covering my cheeks.

"Ahh, the group is back together," Alice said sitting in the chair. She liked everyone being together, even if Edward and I didn't always get along. For her sake, and the rest of the group, we were at least civil to one another. Until I hit high school, that's when we started fighting, screaming, and flat out hating each other with every ounce of our beings.

**Don't forget to review. **


	4. Chapter Three: Red Riding Hood

_**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Stephanie Myers. Plot line is mine. **_

"Edward," I groaned throwing the pillow over my head. "Stop banging every god damn cabinet." The bad thing about sleeping on the couch, was that when someone else got up, most the time you did to. I could have bunked in Alice's room, but with the way that girl sleeps I wouldn't get any sleep. I could have slept in the couch in Edward's room, but that would include me hearing him have sex. Ew, no thank you.

"Are you serious?" I snapped glaring up at the person in the kitchen. "Not Edward," I said combing back my hair seeing a red head in the kitchen. She only looked over at me rolling her eyes. I gave a sigh getting off the couch. I didn't care that I was only in a tank top and boy shorts, Edward had seen me dressed like this on more than one occasion.

"What do you want?" He questioned sitting up in the bed.

"Breaking Alice's rules, within the first three weeks. Brave move," I said watching him roll his eyes. He never takes his sisters rules seriously. "Anyways," I said pulling the covers off of him. "Get her out before Alice gets out of the shower," I hissed watching him get to his feet.

"You're a bitch," he muttered under his breath.

"You're a prick," I called back walking into the kitchen pouring a cup of coffee. At least she was nice enough to brew a full pot, and not just a glass like Edward. Anytime he makes coffee, he makes enough for himself, only. Prick.

I walked out onto the balcony sitting at the small table. I'm not sure if this was Alice's doing, or her mothers. Either way it was one hell of an idea. From here you could see everything. The sun was rising, and you could see the half drunk people finding their way home, or you could see the girls doing the walk of shame, or the men in the suits flagging down a taxi. You could also see the sun rising, and it was prettier to watch here.

"Good morning, Gorgeous," Alice practically sang a towel wrapped around her head. "I swear it's the best here," she said a voice full of awe. "I'm never going to get tired of this." I knew what Alice meant. I could stay here for the rest of my life, and I wouldn't get tired of watching. My favorite kind of watching, was people watching.

There was something I loved about watching people making up my own stories.

"It's so different here," I explained. "It's like a different world." I wasn't sure how to put it into words, but Alice knew exactly what I was talking about. In Forks, you saw things like you see in New York very occasionally. The gay couple walking down the street, proudly holding hands, the girls in the mini dresses from the night before, the men still in a drunken haze - these were all sights that happened once in a blue moon in Forks.

It might be because we one bar in town, and it was even struggling for money. Maybe it was because it was so small. There was just something about Forks that wasn't like New York.

"Tell me a story about, her," Alice said pointing to the long legged red head. I gave a short chuckle as Edward, and Emmett joined up, each pulling up a chair.

"Her?" I questioned watching Alice bob her head. "Easy. She's sneaking out of some guys apartment," I said tilting my head. "She's either the lowly one night stand, or if she was any good, she'll last a week. Either way, she's a simple fling, not anything special." I said simply shrugging my shoulders.

"Him," Alice said pointing to the man in a suit.

"Beer belly Bobby," I said placing my hand over my heart. "He works part time at some big corporation which only pays minimum wage. He's the one supporting his three daughters, and he gets drunk almost every night," I said making up my own story. Alice gave a slight smile looking back.

"Let me do my hair, then you can have the bathroom," she announced leaving the porch.

"How'd you get rid of Red Riding Hood?" I questioned Edward. Emmett already knew she was here, because Emmett was out with Edward. Rosalie, Alice, and I claimed girls night, they claimed boys night. Although, I'm pretty sure Red wasn't a boy. Hey, you never know, when In New York.

"I told her my ex was going to rip her throat out if she didn't leave," he said looking up and down at me. "I mean the way you stalked into my room made it seem like you were a little jealous. You know Bella just tell me if you wanna have a little fun of our own," he said nodding his head puckering his lips at me. Emmett only gave a slight chuckle, knowing Edward and I getting along was probably going to last all of nine days.

"Oh baby," I said wrapping my arms around his neck. "You need to get tested first. Didn't I tell you? I don't have fun, with boys who probably have an STD," I said patting his chest.

"Dude, Bella just burned you," Emmett said giving a laugh.

"None of the girls I sleep with have an STD," he said rolling his eyes as if it was the most ridiculous thought ever.

"You messed around with Tanya, right?" I questioned. "Well, my guess is she wasn't virgin marry before she met you," I snickered seeing Rosalie walking out.

"Bitch," he said rolling his eyes.

"Get a better insult," I said leaning against the glass doors.

"Fucking slut," he said glaring at me.

"That's just an incorrect statement. Try again, man whore," I said testing his patience. At this point in time I honestly couldn't bring myself to care about getting along with him.

"_Orphan_," he sneered making me shake my head. Emmett glared at him, letting him know he'd gone to far.

"Now you're getting it," I said casually. "Arrogant, asshole," I said simply watching as Alice stepped into view. "Good, now I can get the fuck away from him," I announced with a smile. "This orphan has to get a shower." I narrowed my eyes at Edward before walking inside.

Edward and I had been forced together for seven days. I tried getting along with him on more than one occasion, but I just couldn't. There was something about him that irritated me to no end. I can't tell you what it is, but it's there. At this rate, we were going to kill each other by the end of the night.

_Note to self: Tell Alice to hide the knives._

**_Let me know what you think(:_**


	5. Chapter Four: A Crime of Passion

_**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Stephanie Myers. Plot line is all mine. **_

"You're stuck alone with Edward tonight," Alice announced sitting on the couch. I gave her a slight glance before letting out a sigh. Unfortunately for me, she wasn't kidding. "Rosalie's taking me to an Art Gallery. After that we've got a double date, he's setting me up with some guy," Alice announced rolling her eyes. She hated it when Rosalie tried to set her up with people. because Rosalie sucked at playing matchmaker.

"Didn't she learn from last time?" I questioned with a slight chuckle. The last time Rosalie tried to set her up with someone, it was her friend from Med school. He was quirky, and slightly annoying, he was also too clingy for Alice. She needed a guy that pushed her back, not someone who bowed down.

"Apparently not," she said rolling her eyes. "He's heading off to college, and it's her younger brother. Maybe he'll be good eye candy," she said shrugging her shoulder grabbing her purse. "You two," Alice snapped pointing to Edward. "If I come back to a dead Bella, I'm going to throw you off the balcony. If I come back to a dead Edward, I'll beat you with a club," she warned before flashing a smile. "Have fun."

"I'm going to watch Not Another Teen Movie," Edward announced snatching the controller from my hands. So much for not killing him.

"Seriously," I groaned watching as he flipped through the movies. "Give me back the damn controller," I hissed glaring at him. Edward only raised an eyebrow at me before clicking play. "Give it."

"You're not intimidating. You're like a five pound child," he said sitting on the remote.

"Excuse you," I said knowing it was a slam on my weight. Edward liked to make fun of the fact that I was smaller than Alice, something that was hard to be. "I am 105 pounds of fury," I said kicking at his sides. "Give me the fucking remote, Eddie Weddy." I used the nickname Alice gave him. I only found out recently how much it bugged him, and I found out from Emmett. Got to love Emmett. Edward only narrowed his eyes.

"Bulimic Bella," He hissed grabbing a hold of my feet. I rolled my eyes at the annoying insult. "Keep kicking me and I'll toss you over the balcony."

"I'm not watching this stupid movie. You watch it all the time," I hissed crossing my arms. It was true, Edward did this really annoying thing - like most of the things he does - where he will pick one movie, and put it on replay for a week. Annoying didn't begin to cover watching the same movie over and over again.

"You're high pitched little squeak is getting rather annoying," he said simply still holding onto my feet. I gave a sigh before leaning forward reaching under his butt to grab the remote. Edward only crushed my hand slamming his weight down. "Drop it," he said simply when I gave a slight groan of discomfort.

"You're so annoying," I said still attempting to get the remote.

"That's it," he said simply letting go of my feet getting up, only to pick me up and toss me over his shoulder.

"What do you think your doing?" I hissed smacking his back. "Put me down!" I yelled kicking making him give a slight chuckle. The situation was anything but humorous.

"I won't throw you over the balcony," he said setting me down in the chair. "I will, however, lock you out," he said before running back into the house locking the glass doors behind him,

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I questioned banging on the door. "Edward it's going to rain," I complained pointing up to the sky. "Let me back inside," I complained knowing if I talked long enough he would get annoyed.

"Just say one phrase," he said looking to me. "I'm so sorry Edward, you are the greatest person alive, and you have the best taste in movies." I gave an eye roll knowing I was not getting back in without saying the phrase.

"Just let me inside, or I'll call Alice," I warned getting out my phone. "You know she would not be happy," I warned watching him narrow his eyes at me. If anything scared him, it was a pissed off Alice. Trust me, no one wants to be on the end of that scenario.

"You wouldn't?" He questioned trying to see if I was bluffing.

"Try me," I simply said. Edward reluctantly opened the door. "Now we're going to watch something more like P.S. I Love You," I said snatching the remote from his hands.

"Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged," I muttered playing the movie. "Now shut up." Edward wasn't one for watching chick flicks, in fact, I've only ever seen him watch one. The only reason he sat through it was because Alice told him if he didn't she would sneak into his room and shave off his eyebrows. It was some kind of bonding thing she wanted to try.

"I am not watching this," He said simply pinning me down on the couch. "So you're going to change it," he said simply shrugging his shoulders.

"No." I shoved against him.

"Fine." He gave completely dead weight smashing me to the floor.

"I. Can't. Breath." I said trying to shove against him. "Dick," I breathed pushing my hands against his chest pushing him off the couch. Unfortunately, for me, he grabbed my wrists at the last minute making me fall to the floor with him. "Owe," I said hitting my head on the coffee table.

"Shit," Edward said immediately sitting up. "Shit, Alice is going to be fucking pissed," he hissed running his fingers along the spot my head hit.

"That hurts," I mumbled wincing slightly. "Why do we have that thing anyways?" I questioned as he picked mu up setting me on the counter top.

"Do me a favor. Don't move," he hissed running somewhere cursing silently to himself. "Fuck you're really bleeding," he said coming back with a first aid kit making me raise an eyebrow. "Please, with you here we have like five," he said as if it were just common sense. "Dude they're going to be back, like any minute," he said sounding actually worried making me laugh.

"Are you really that scared of Alice?" I questioned making him shake his head sitting next to me applying pressure to the wound. He was probably trying to stop the bleeding.

"She told me before even coming here, if I wasn't the nicest version of myself possible she would hate me forever," he said cringing slightly. "Alice is the only reason I'm even here," he said shrugging his shoulders. Out of the family, Alice was the only one he really cared about. I knew he cared about Alice, because as many times as he would deny it, the only reason none of his friends has gone after her is because he would kill them if they did. Literally, he would go ape shit.

Despite all his flaws, he loved Alice. Loving people isn't something Edward does.

"What the fuck did you do!" Alice shrieked running over to me. "What did he do?" She screamed smacking his hand away.  
"We were wrestling," I said simply. "You know for the remote," I said wiggling it in my hands. "I won by the way." I gave a smile watching her give him a glare. "It was my own fault," I said shrugging my shoulders. "I threw my hands up for winning and lost balance. He tried to catch me, and lets just say, his reflexes are faster on the field," I said rolling my eyes making it believable.

"So you fell?" Alice questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Like usual."

"We should probably get this checked," Alice said licking her lips. "Oh, guess who Rosalie's brother is," Alice announced motioning to the doorway making me notice Jasper giving me a shit eating grin.

"Nice," he said looking at the blood on the floor.

"Shut up," I said. "I'll be fine Al. Edward will make me stay awake, and he'll change the bandage for me," I said as she started putting a bandage over the spot. "Seriously, have fun," I said when she looked at me like she was debating.

"You better look after her," Alice said looking over to Edward. "Seriously Edward, don't let her fall asleep. If she doesn't stop bleeding you take her in. Head wounds aren't suppose to go without being looked at when they're like that," she said handing me a mirror.

"That's going to scar," I groaned seeing where the bandage was placed. It was on the side of my forehead, right next to my eyebrow. Edward shook his head giving my a small smile, as if he was saying thank you. "I win," I said hopping off the counter as soon as Alice left. "TV is mine."

**_A/N: I thought you should see a different side to Edward. Or at least a slightly different side to him. Let me know what you think!(:_**


	6. Chapter Five: Not Even Friends

**Edward's Point of View**

"Alice," I hissed shaking awake my sister. She gave a slight groan before opening one eye to glare at me. "What the fuck is Isabella doing in my bed?" I hissed making her roll her eyes. Alice might have thought it was funny to let Isabella, of all people, to sleep in my room, but I found it immensely annoying.

"She's been sleeping on the couch for three fucking weeks," Alice hissed right back at me. "I told her to sleep in the bedroom tonight." I gave a groan knowing there was no reasoning with her. Alice was just as stubborn as I was unfortunately, getting her to change her mind about anything was impossible.

"I have to sleep on the fucking couch," I muttered under my breath walking into the room. I didn't bother to try to be silent, Bella slept like the dead. I flipped on the light rolling my eyes walking into the closet.

"Do you always walk into a room like that?" Bella groaned pushing her waist length chocolate brown hair out of her face. I only gazed back at her shrugging my shoulders before turning my attention back to the closet.

"Normally I'm alone," I basically hissed at her. I could already see her famous eye roll.

"Well, whatever. Jaspers on the couch in case you didn't notice," she announced sounding more than a little annoyed. I figured Jasper would end up staying here after connecting the dots, Rosalie and Jasper were brother and sister. Small world, like really small. Either way, because Rosalie was here, he was going to be crashing more than once. I just figured he'd end up sleeping on the couch in my room. "I'll take the couch in here though." I looked over raising an eyebrow knowing Bella never compromised. At least, not with me.

"Why?" I questioned suspiciously.

"I really don't want to hear you bitching tomorrow morning," she said glancing at me like a was a retard. "My back hurts," she mimicked me throwing the covers off her body. "Yea. No thanks." She kept going, but the only thing that I could focus on was what she was wearing.

Normally her Pajama's consisted of a pair os sweat pants, and a ratty old tee shirt. It was something that annoyed me most, about her. She was kind of sloppy, and sloppy isn't a word that's in my vocabulary. Alice and Emmett like to purposely misplace things, or make a mess to annoy me. Tonight, Bella was dressed completely different. I had to admit, for once, it was hard to take my eyes off her.

She wore a black tank top, that hugged her body in the most perfect way. It made the swell of her breasts basically pop out, and the hem went up just enough to reveal her back dimples. She also had a pair of boy shorts on that made her look as if she had a butt. Her legs seemed to stretch for miles.

"Oh God," she said looking down at what she was wearing before grabbing the sheet. "Sorry, I know Bulimic Bella," she said waving off a stare she assumed was an insult. "I kind of forgot." she gave a slight blush raising an eyebrow when I didn't stop starring. "Edward!" She hissed holding her hand out. "Give me a fucking shirt," she basically yelled throwing a pillow at me.

"Yea," I said tearing my gaze away from her. I grabbed a plain white tee shirt that was hanging in the closet tossing it to her. She pulled it over her body getting back out of the bed making me raise an eyebrow at her.

"I'm not going to bite. Just stay on your side," I said pushing her back down onto the bed. "If Alice see's you on the couch she might slaughter me," I said cringing slightly at the though. Pissed off Alice was something everyone stayed clear of. When she got mad, she got mad. Bella shrugged her shoulders laying back down in the bed without a fight.

"What?" She questioned when I gave a her a suprised look. "This bed is ten times better than the couch. Besides, my back is hurting," she explained throwing the sheet over her body. "Turn off the light."

**Bella's Point of View**

"Edward," I groaned slightly shoving against his chest. "I stay on your side," I added waking him up. Edward turned out not to be good with sharing. Even in his sleep he was stubborn as hell, and didn't know how to share. I ended up falling off the bed twice, in two hours. Now his body was draped over mine crushing me.

"Ugh," he groaned letting his face fall into the pillow beside me.

"Oh my God," I groaned nudging his head with mine. "You fucking sleep like a log," I complained to myself almost giving up. "Edward!" I hissed in his ear causing him to jolt awake leaning up on his elbows glaring at me. "Stay on your side or you're going on the couch," I warned nudging him slightly.

"My bed." Edward only groaned making no attempt to move. I gave a slight sigh knowing trying to move him was useless. He was One hundred and eighty five pounds of pure muscle. I am one hundred and five pounds of nothing.

"I'm going to kill you," I groaned making him prop himself up on his side before finally rolling over.

"You had to fucking wiggle like that," he hissed under his breath so low he didn't think I could head. I only gave a slightly confused look before looking at him and letting out a giggle. "Yea, yea, laugh it up Swan," he grumbled getting to his feet having no remorse. I only gave a slight squeal shielding my eyes. "Don't let this go to your head. I haven't had sex in a week," he said making me laugh even harder.

"I'm sorry," I said in between short little giggles trying to stop myself from laughing. I wasn't laughing at him, or even his situation. I was laughing because for once in my life, Edward was making me nervous. Normally I didn't feel nervous around Edward, I felt completely irritated, but not nervous. "I'm not laughing at you," I said seeing him glare at me.

"What are you laughing at then?" He questioned sounding more than a little irritated. "Wait," he said raising an eyebrow looking down at me. "I see," he hummed pursing his lips like he was debating something in his head before he gave a head shake. "Do you want to make a deal, Bella?" He questioned making me immediately stop laughing.

"Depends," I said lightly shrugging my shoulders.

"You don't like me, and I don't like you," he said stating the obvious. "But what if we helped each other out. I know you aren't a virgin, I mean, you dated Jake and James," he said looking over at me before shrugging his shoulders. "Alice told me. And you know I'm not a virgin." I saw where this was going.

"I'm not sleeping with you," I said simply.

"Why not?" He questioned like I actually would. "We could help each other out. It'll be our little secret," he said shrugging his shoulders. I pursed my lips thinking over the situation. It wasn't like we were going to fall in love or anything We weren't even friends, so it would just be sex.

"Just once?" I questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Just once. No one ever finds out. I mean it Bella," he said narrowing his eyes at me. I thought it over looking at him. I had to admit, as much as I hated Edward, sex with him had crossed my mind once or twice. He was right, I wasn't a virgin, or a saint. I dated Jacob for three months, and our relationship was basically physical. I dated James for almost two years, and that relationship had a lot of sex. One thing I knew, sex was better when you were mad.

"Fine," I said simply getting to my feet so I was standing next to him. "But, I wasn't kidding about the STD remark earlier. Use a condom," I hissed making his narrow his eyes at me. With how often he fooled around I wasn't about to take any chances. "Now, enough talking," I said pulling him to me pressing my lips to his. The kiss was not gentle, or soft, or anything a normal first kiss was. This was pure passion, laced with so many different intentions.

Edward ran his hands up the teeshirt before breaking the kiss pulling it from my body leaving me in the tank top before he pushed me onto the bed. Edward gave a slight moment before discarding of his shirt throwing it off to the side. This time, instead of crushing me, he leaned most of his weight on his elbow before kissing and nipping at my neck.

Now I understood what all the fuss was about with Edward. He was_ good_ at this. Good might be an understatement, depending on how he actually is.

"Fuck," I groaned feeling his hand slip underneath my panties feeling my wet folds. Edward gave a cocky smile bringing his lips to my ears.

"_Isabella,_" he tisked making his voice sound husky. "You're awfully wet, I haven't even got started. Most guys don't like foreplay, but I like making you squirm. Trust me, your going to be begging me to finish you off," he whispered making me bite down on my lip. "Now," he said biting my earlobe. "Get on all fours," he said simply backing away. I raised an eyebrow as to ask if he was serious.

"We aren't making love Bella. We're fucking." He was right. I only shrugged my shoulders doing as I was told. Edward gave a slight snicker pressing my head down on the pillows leaving my ass in the air. "Head down, ass up. That's how I like to fuck," he whispered. Before bringing the boy shorts around my ankles. "Bite down on the pillow if your loud," he said before running a finger up my slit making me bite down on my lips.

"Stop teasing," I complained wiggling my ass around.

"You know what happens when girls tell me what to do?" Edward questioned making me give a slight blush. I knew what game he was playing. "They get punished," he said with a slight edge to his voice pressing his erection against my core. "Don't tell me what to do," he said before slipping a finger inside of me.

"Another," I moaned making him give a slight chuckle.

"I gave you a fair warning," he mumbled adding another finger curling his fingers slightly before his other hand smacked my ass. _Hard_. I gave a groan biting into the pillow. He smacked my ass hard enough for me to know there was probably a hand print, but it was pleasurable.

"I know your body better than you," he said simply. "I'm kinky," he warned licking his lips. "Tonight you're my pet, you follow my rules." Edward was even controlling in the bedroom. Big surprise there. I only gave a slight sigh as he removed his fingers. He was going to tease. It was then I felt Edwards breath against my core, instantly making me get wetter than before. "Tell me what you want," he chuckled making me roll my eyes.

"Taste me," I said blushing slightly. I'd never talked dirty before, but the thought of stepping out of my comfort zone thrilled me entirely. Unfortunately and fortunately for me, I didn't get to step too far out before Edward gave a slow lick of my clit. The thing about Edward, was he liked to tease. Not only in the bedroom, but he was a tease outside. He teased people without even noticing. I slightly wondered if he knew he was teasing me with the slow licks.

"Mmmm," he moaned agains me making me grip the bed sheets. That was when him being slow stopped completely. He gripped my hips nibbling and sucking in all the right places before thrusting two fingers into me curling at all the right spots.

"Fuck," I moaned into the pillow bucking my hips involuntarily. Edward gave another moan into me knowing I was close gripping at my hips to keep me in the position I was in. Edward only grazed my clit with his teeth making me lose all self control. Let's be honest it probably wasn't a hard task to do. I've been sexually frustrated for about three months. Like I said, I was self imploding.

Edward started rummaging through his nightstand grabbing a condom. I heard him tear the wrapping before he pulled my hair making me bend in a way I didn't know was possible.

"Now," he whispered nibbling my ear. "I'm going to fuck you senseless," he warned. I could practically hear the smirk in his voice as he positioned himself at my entrance. Edward let go of my hair grabbing my hips before thrusting into me. "Oh, fuck," he groaned slowly moving inside me. "So tight," he basically moaned kissing my neck while he got as deep as he could.

"No love making," I hissed as how slow he was going.

"Bella, I cannot physically go any faster unless you want this to fucking hurt," he hissed back biting my neck hard. "Trust me," he said stopping movement completely letting me get use to the size of him. I gave a wiggle of discomfort knowing he must have been bigger than James.

"Trust you, that's what I'm going to do," I whispered sarcastically.

"Shut up," he said moving back lightly slapping my ass. I moved my back against him silently telling him I was okay. Edward picked up on my hint giving a small grunt pounding into me. He was not being gentle anymore, he was slamming into me so hard it seemed to make the walls rattle, although I knew they weren't.

"Fuck," he groaned gripping at the headboard still thrusting into me. "Fuck," he chanted again digging his nails into the headboard giving a string of curse words before collapsing on the bed. "Well," he sighed as I collapsed next to him bringing the sheet to cover my body.

"Well," I said breathlessly looking at the clock. "We have to be awake in three hours," I said still reeling from the high he gave me. Just like that, we weren't enemies. We were fuck buddies.

**_Did you hate it? Did you love it? Make sure to tell me in a review!_**


	7. Chapter Six: The Rules

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Stephanie Myers. Plot line is mine.**

**_Bella's Point of View_**

"We leave for Washington tomorrow," Alice said a bit bitterly. She was anything but excited about going home, like many of us. New York was an entirely different place, and seemingly a different planet. "Esme booked us a flight back a week before summer ends. She want's to let us go school shopping, and get Edward settled in." She said shrugging her shoulders.

I gave a slight smile at Edward's name for the first time in my life. We said fucking, was a one time thing. We said it wasn't going to happen again. We said it was a mistake, but we kept making the same mistake over and over again. Honestly it wasn't such a bad deal, he was good in bed. After the fifth time we decided to keep things real, it was just going to keep happening. I mean, it helped us get along at least slightly better.

"We'll come back," I promised Alice. For once I wasn't lying to her to keep her happy. I was serious, strangely enough, I loved New York. I could see Alice and I going to NYU, probably rooming together, having sucky part time jobs. For once we would be normal kids.

"You can take New York away from the girl, but you can never take New York out of the girl," Alice announced slinging her arm around my shoulder. "You and Edward seem to be getting along better," she noted raising a slight eyebrow handing me a soda pop. "Maybe this trip was good for you two." She had no idea, just how good it was.

"He's still an ass," I said honestly giving a smile as he walked into the room. After that first night together, the only thoughts that came to mind when he was around, were his lips pressed to mine. I wanted to feel him against me. Every time he would speak I would want to shut him up and take control.

Edward was turning me into a sex addict. Something I was strangely okay with.

"I've got to get a shower. Rosalie and Emmett are coming home in about an hour, and then we're all going out to dinner," she informed us with a smile walking into the bathroom leaving Edward and I alone, for the first time in two days. We weren't stupid about things, we didn't want anyone to know, we didn't do anything until Alice was asleep, or out on the town.

"You know," Edward said finally breaking the silence. "This little arrangements should probably have some rules to it. Since we're going back to Washington and everything," he clarified. Edward was all for having fun, but he had made it perfectly clear, drama was not going to happen.

"Fine by me," I said as he raised an eyebrow.

"First rule: We're fuck buddies. You are not my girlfriend, I am not your boyfriend," Edward shuddered at the words like they were some kind of naughty word. "Second rule: You only get my number for hook ups. Don't call me with your problems," he said tapping his chin looking over to me for ideas.

"Third rule: No sleep overs. We meet up, get off, and leave." Edward shook his head telling me it was a good idea. "Fourth Rule: No feelings. This is physical. You don't fall in love with me, I don't fall in love with you. Fifth rule: This is a secret. No one finds out," I said the last rule looking over to him.

"Fine by me. The last thing I need is Alice jumping down my throat for fucking her best friend."

"Sixth Rule: If you're fucking someone, it's only me. This means no dating other people. If you want to go on a date, or I want to go out on a date, this get's called off," I explained. I was all for having fun, but I wasn't into knowing he was sleeping with a million different girls.

"Bella, I'm going to medical school. I don't need to be juggling girls, along with all the fucking homework I'm going to get," he said a bit begrudgingly. "Seventh Rule: We don't talk about personal things. That leads to feelings," he said making me smile slightly.

"We'll keep making the rules as we go," I said licking my lips slightly. My eyes were trained on his perfectly plump lips. I couldn't think about anything else.

"We're back!" Rosalie basically sang Emmett following close behind her, buried in shopping bags. If Rosalie was good at one thing, it was shopping. Sometimes I think she's worse than Alice, then I remember, no one is worse than Alice when it comes to shopping. At least Rosalie shops for herself, Alice buys things for me, I will never wear. I have a closet full of mini dresses, hooker heels, fishnets, booty shorts. Basically things that screamed, hooker.

"Did you buy the store?" I questioned getting to my feet grabbing a few of the bags from Emmett.

"No," Rosalie said slightly defensive sitting on the couch. "I bought four new outfits, accessories to match," she explained shrugging her shoulders. I placed the bags in Rosalie's room, which was almost all packed by now. Most of the things we brought with us were packed away in our bags. There were only a few stray items left about.

_**Edward's Point of View**_

New York was almost over with, we would be heading back home in 24 hours. I didn't expect this summer to change anything, I expected to come to New York, spend one last summer like we normally would, before heading off to college. One thing I didn't plan on was Bella.

We've hated each other since the day I pushed her in the sandbox. I was seven, she was six, she stole my army man, so I pushed her in the sandbox. Because, even back then she was a complete klutz, she didn't catch herself the way most kids would have, and she fell on the edge of the sandbox bleeding from the leg.

Of course, this is how she met Alice. Carlisle rushed over to take care of the injury, he carried a first aid kit almost everywhere he went when we were kids. Alice came over to see what had happened, and they've been best friends ever since. Bella and I, have been enemies ever since.

That was until this trip. Now we're more like fuck buddies.

"Earth to Edward," Alice announced impatiently waving her hands in front of my face, pulling me from my thoughts. "Mexican food, or Italian?" She questioned probably not for the first time. She had that classical annoyed Alice face - the one where she narrowed her ice blue eyes, placed her hands on her hips, and had one foot stuck out further than the other.

"Italian," I said simply getting to my feet. "Rule number seven: No dates," I said in a voice no louder than a whisper. In order for what we were doing to work, there needed to be rules. We could have done it the old fashioned way, no rules, no strings attached. The last thing I wanted to do was for Bella to fall in love with me - or worse - for me to fall in love with Bella.

Could you imagine Bella and I _together_? She represents everything in a women that I hate. She's shy, and get's this annoying blush across her cheeks anytime someone says something remotely dirty to her. She's got this laugh that's too high pitched, and gives me a headache. She's clumsy, to a point of no return. Isabella Swan, pushes my buttons in so many different ways, if I tried to list them all we'd be here all night long.

"That's a given," she whispered back as if a date with me hadn't even crossed her mind.

"Good," I shot back.

**_A/N: Eventually Edward's Point of View will get longer. Anyways, let me know what you think!(:_**


End file.
